


Bath-Bomb

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Nothing but Smut! [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jensen, Caring, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Jensen, Sleepy Sex, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baths are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath-Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixMaroussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, Fe! I hope you like it!

* * *

 

            It’s been an exhausting weekend, the autograph line seemed extra-long today … and, so what? Jensen likes to take a bath after crap like that.

             It doesn’t make him _less manly_ or anything … the passionfruit bath-bomb might, but … _whatever_.

 

             He slips further into the soapy water, delighting at how the suds tingle his skin. It really does calm him down. The scents mixed with the warmth and the quiet of this hotel suite, all just make the world seem to slow, and that’s all he wants. Just to ease up the pace, take a deep breath and be able to not think about things for a moment.

             And this extra-large Jacuzzi tub is making that _especially_ easy.

             Usually these hotel suites only have an average size bath and a stand-up shower, and since he’s an above-average dude, those tubs just don’t work for him. But _this_ place is doing things right, and for once, he can stretch out his legs and sink down to his nose and just absorb himself in pure, pink, passionfruity-bliss.

_It’s perfect._

             “Well … don’t we look relaxed?”

             It _was_ perfect.

             “I really need to stop slippin’ you the extra key to my room” Jensen grumbles, pulling himself back to his haunches and grimacing at how the porcelain is now grinding on his tailbone.

             Misha chuckles while leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, looking smug but just as exhausted as Jensen is. “And miss a show like _this?_ _Uh-uh_ … I demand front row seats.”

             Jensen snorts and shakes his head, slithering down a little to try and find a more comfortable position, but nothing seems quite as good as the almost-drowning pose he was doing before Misha showed up. “Is there something I can help you with, or are ya just gonna stand there like a perv and watch me all night?”

             Misha tugs himself away from the frame and saunters over to the tub’s edge—arms still folded across his chest as he stares down at Jensen in the frothy water. “You could help me with quite a number of things.”

             All at once, the water feels too hot and Jensen is sitting straighter again to try and escape the heat. “Man … I’m really tired.”

             A few seconds pass, but then Misha’s arms unfold and his expression softens and soon, he’s lowering himself down onto the edge of the tub like he just can’t hold himself atop his feet anymore. “I am too, actually. I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the airport tomorrow. I’ll just slip into a coma once I close my eyes.”

             Jensen looks the other man over and feels the empathy snake between the bubbles and down into his skin. “Yeah—same here.”

             “I was—” Misha begins again, cutting himself off with a yawn. “I was actually just coming in here to see if you had any aspirin. I feel a headache coming on and I want to stop it before it gets bad.”

             Jensen sighs and then nods, pulling a sopping hand from the water to gesture to the bag beside the sink. “Yeah, in there—got the extra-strength stuff.”

             “Perfect” Misha mutters, already yanking himself back up to wander over to the bag and dig around for the pill bottle.

             Jensen watches him, noticing how stiffly the guy is walking—noticing how his shoulders seem too hunched and how his hands seem too close to fists for someone who’s getting ready for bed. _He’s_ only been here for a day, but Misha has been here for the _past three_ … conversing with fans, taking a million photos, going above and beyond in the usual Misha-fashion. If Jensen feels exhausted now, he can only imagine how tired the other man must be. “You should try a bath” Jensen says just after Misha tosses the pills and cups some water to his mouth from the sink.

             “ _Hm_?” he hums around a big swallow, turning back to look Jensen over, curiously.

             “ _A bath_ —they always help me whenever I’m beat.”

             Misha still looks lost, and that’s probably due to the sleepiness, but the moment his mind wraps around the words, he seems to wake up. “Oh, yeah … maybe when I get back to my room.”

             Jensen smirks, eyes quickly rolling about his head.  “We both know you’re gonna end up sleepin’ here, man … c’mon.” He chuckles softly before sliding halfway down the length of the long tub and motioning for Misha to come closer.

             Even though in essence, this is nothing new—a blush still rushes across Misha’s cheeks. “You sure?”

             “Just get in here, Mish.”

             It doesn’t take too much processing for Misha to understand _that_ , because he’s taking off his shoes within seconds, then his jacket, then his shirt—pants, and finally, the god awful orange boxers that he always seems so intent on wearing.

             Jensen is glad to see them go—not only because they’re hideous, but because the man standing naked in front of him now, _isn’t_. A smile blooms across his lips and a second wind fills his lungs, and just as Misha steps into the tub behind him, Jensen feels a rush of excitement he was certain he was too tired to feel only a moment ago.

             Misha grumbles as he works himself down, scooting this way and that—trying to maneuver his legs around Jensen, but still ends up kicking him in the process. “Just move a little—yeah, _okay_ … there.” Misha sighs once he’s finally able to lean back. Jensen peeks over his shoulder at him … smiling at the bliss now coating his friend’s face.

             “Better?” he asks, reaching over to rub his hand up the side of Misha’s thigh as it presses against his hip beneath the water.

             “Immensely.”

             It’s slightly surprising—how much more comfortable it is to lay against Misha as opposed to simply submerging himself alone in the bathtub. He thought the cramped conditions might take away from the relaxation, or that he’d feel things poking him here and there … but really, as Jensen glides back, reclining against Misha’s warm chest—feeling the man’s arms ring around him, as soft and tingling as the bubbles in the water, Jensen decides that this is quite an improvement. And the added rumbling but pleased noises Misha is making now are just an extra sensation that he didn’t know he needed during this experience.

             “This is nice” Misha whispers—close to Jensen’s ear because Jensen laid his head back onto Misha’s shoulder so they’re practically side by side.

             “Yeah” he breathes, already feeling himself drift off. He could fall asleep like this—and if he could ensure that the water stayed warm, he would definitely want to.

             Misha smiles and his cheek presses against Jensen’s temple—making him smile too. “Thank you for asking me to join you.”

             “Thank you for joining.”  He’s so relaxed now, he barely register’s the other man’s hand sliding down over his stomach—and it’s only when it grazes his hip, that Jensen realizes that Misha is moving. “What’cha doing?”

             Misha hums happily, making the water vibrate with sound. “Just ensuring a quality experience.”

             Jensen huffs out a laugh—but it ends in a gasp when Misha curls his fingers around Jensen’s cock. The soft water makes his movements easy, and soon, Misha is gliding up and down Jensen’s shaft as if his palm was made of silk. It’s glorious, and instead of making him arch and spark like it normally does … something about the warmth and the wet makes Jensen relax even more, and it doesn’t take long before he feels as if all his muscles have melted away. If he wanted to, he could come right now and just fall past the edge of sleep and not bother thinking again until morning; but one, fleeting thought is keeping him from doing so—and he’s sitting right behind him. “What about _you_?”

             Misha’s movements slow a second before he chuckles breathily across Jensen’s cheek and shakes his head. “I’m okay … I just want to take care of you.” He speeds up his strokes once more and Jensen almost allows it, but the tension in the other man’s shoulders is still apparent, even beyond all his melting consciousness.

             Jensen grumbles his objections and shivers himself awake. “No …” he groans, mentally forcing his muscles to wake up—just enough so that he can reach for Misha’s hand and stop it from moving a moment. Then—with all the strength he has left in his body, Jensen hoists himself up and halfway out of the water, repositioning his other arm around the back of Misha’s neck and shoulders, finally having enough leverage to lift his waist and sit himself onto the other man’s lap.

             “What are you— _oh_ ” Misha moans just as Jensen sinks down onto his cock.

             The water has made everything ease, and the fact that he and Misha had messed around the night before, just meant that he was still fairly loose, and this was _that_ much simpler to manage. Jensen _did_ have to concentrate more than he thought he was capable of right now, but soon, he was fully seated on his friend’s dick, feeling him fill him up completely—warm water and tingly suds making everything more calm and intense all at once. Jensen moans deeply, eventually collapsing once again against Misha’s frame.

             Misha whimpers as well, rocking into Jensen’s body and making tiny waves splash and lap against the sides of the tub. “You feel amazing” he groans, turning his head to kiss Jensen’s shoulder.

             Jensen smiles because Misha feels amazing too—he always does when he’s inside him, but this is all very different somehow … it’s slow and sleepy and there’s barely any friction at all, yet he knows he’s already close to bursting. He slits his eyes in a haze, looking down into Misha’s tired blues, and with the help of gravity more than anything, he drops in to give the other man a kiss.

             Misha tilts up as their lips meets—and at the same time, his hand returns to Jensen’s cock, tugging at is lazily, back and forth, to and fro, just the sounds of their breath and the slight slosh of the water to bounce off the tile.

             Jensen shivers when Misha’s slips in an out of him, _just centimeters_ —ensuring that Jensen feels him along every possible inch. And when Misha starts to expand, throbbing and coursing with need—when his arm tightens around Jensen’s waist and his fist grips harder around his cock—and when his voice rasps out wrecked curses just before he releases inside him, Jensen imagines that there could be no better way to end such a busy weekend than _this_.

             He’s soon coming too, writhing ever so slightly atop his friend—fingernails digging into Misha’s shoulder. Jensen grits his teeth, wanting to apologize because he knows it probably hurts, but he feels like speaking will take more strength than he will ever have again. But soon, the spikes of his orgasm temper down, and he’s sinking again, beneath the water, into Misha’s chest, until he’s just a puddle of skin amongst the wet, and he knows he’s falling asleep, but after such an amazing bath … he really couldn’t care less.

             “Jensen?” Misha whispers—barely audible because of just how worn out he must be too.

             Jensen’s eyes are shut and his head is plopped against the side of Misha’s ear, and the best he can do to respond is just to twitch as he lets his chest rise and fall with the steamy air.

             Misha sighs something akin to a laugh as he nuzzles into Jensen’s neck a little further. “How are we going to get out of here?”

             Jensen’s lips tic with a smile and somehow, he manages to shrug.

             It’s not much of an answer, but Misha seems to accept it just fine.

             Hopefully, they’ll wake up at some point during the night and move over to the bed—because the last thing they need is Clif coming in here and finding them, shriveled and naked and soaking in room-temperature water.

             Or ever worse … _Jared_ could find them and take a thousand pictures before they ever woke up.

             The thought is just disturbing enough that Jensen almost finds the will to get out _now_ … but then, Misha kisses his neck and grins against his skin and …

 _Fuck …_ Jensen really loves baths.


End file.
